


(i love you while) making the most of the night

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Confessions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Promptis Week, good times only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: “I’m telling Iggy he was right, youarea delinquent.”“Says the one breaking and entering right now.”“I’m the prince, technically I’m still on Crown property. Perfectly legal.”“Wow, so you’re just gonna let me take the fall? Talk about bad influence.”the night is young, and so are prompto and noctis. naturally, they decide to do something reckless and stupid, together.





	(i love you while) making the most of the night

**Author's Note:**

> _Prince Prompto | **high school shenanigans** | “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special."_
> 
> i believe i also hit the quote prompt in this one!  
> title from ["making most of the night"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBOhnT6bUaY) by carly rae jepsen
> 
> what's better than this. just bros being homies. dudes sitting 0 feet apart, affirming their mutual admiration and love for each other bc it's fine if they're a little bit gay,

 

Prompto watches Noctis measure the distance from where they stand to the top of the fence. They’d climbed all the way up here through the trees in the half dark, yet the chain link fence stands before them and the pool. It’s closed and locked, of course. But they’ve already come this far.

“Think you can make it?” Prompto asks.

“Who do you think I am?”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want to have to call Iggy and explain to him that you broke your arm trying to break into the school pool in the middle of the night.”

Noctis sticks his tongue out in response. Then, in one smooth movement, he pulls a small dagger from his back pocket and throws it up in the air. With a flash of blue, he’s gone, reappearing on top of the fence, perched like a bird.

“Okay?” Prompto calls.

“Yeah. Hang on, I’ll let you in.”

Prompto drags their bag of supplies—read: convenience store snacks—closer to the door. He waits as Noctis tumbles gracefully to the ground to pick at the lock on the inside.

“Shit, this is hard,” mutters Noctis. His brow is furrowed in concentration. His bangs fall across his face, and Prompto finds himself with the urge to reach out and brush it away.

“You gotta be gentle,” Prompto says.

“Ugh, how did you make it look so easy?”

Prompto grins cheekily. “Some of us are just talented in certain areas.”

“I’m telling Iggy he was right, you  _ are  _ a delinquent.”

“Says the one breaking and entering right now.”

“I’m the prince, technically I’m still on Crown property. Perfectly legal.”

“Wow, so you’re just gonna let me take the fall? Talk about bad influence.”

There’s a click, and the lock pops open. Noctis pulls at the fence until the door swings open. He holds out a hand for Prompto.

“Nah,” he says, “I’ll protect you.”

Prompto pretends his heart doesn’t skip a beat. “My hero.”

They push the door closed again and slip away from the fence. There are safety lights on by the building, but the pool itself is dark. Prompto can see moonlight glinting off the rippling surface. It’s pretty, but he’d left his camera at home tonight, just in case they might need to make a break for it. His phone camera doesn’t have the right settings to capture it but that’s alright. Memories will do.

He finds Noctis standing on the side of the changing room building. There’s a powerbox there. They pry it open, using their phones to light the way. Noctis reaches in and flicks a switch. Behind them, a light comes on. It’s not enough to light up the entire pool, but it’s enough to see the diving board.

“There aren’t any cameras here, are there?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Come on, stop worrying. Tonight’s about enjoying ourselves, right?”

Letting out a long breath, Prompto nods. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Summer is approaching, but the nights are still quite chilly. Neither of them are big on swimming, anyway, but since they’re here, they take off their shoes and socks and sit by the edge of the pool, feet kicking at the water. Beyond the fence, the night remains dark. The city lights of Insomnia seems far into the distance. It’s like they’re the only two awake in the whole of Eos.

Noctis lies down on his back. His arms are spread out on the concrete, his legs lazily moving through the water. His eyes are half closed. He looks the most relaxed he has been for months.

Prompto has missed that smile.

“Hey,” he says, nudging his best friend. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Mm. Nothing really. Don’t want to think for a while.”

Humming, Prompto leans back on his arms. “I get that.”

“‘Cause you don’t think?”

“Rude. After I gave up my beauty sleep to hike all the way here with you.”

Noctis laughs, and Prompto savours the sound.

“Thanks, Prompto,” says Noctis. His voice is softer than usual, so Prompto turns to look at him. He’s staring up at the sky, where the stars are just visible beyond the slight purplish tinge of the Wall. His hair is spread out around his head like a feathery halo.

He looks absolutely breathtaking, and Prompto can’t look away.

“It’s nothing,” Prompto manages after a helpless pause. “Anyone would have jumped to spend the night with you, Your Highness.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather spend it with you.”

Prompto’s blushing, he’s sure of it. Noctis is still staring up, though, so Prompto tries to laugh it off. “See, you should be using that line on girls, not me.”

There’s another pause, shorter this time. “Why not you?” says Noctis, and Prompto’s heartbeat trips and restarts.

“Dude, I’m just—your loser best friend, you know? Not exactly flirting material.”

“I have to disagree with you there, best friend.”

“Noct—”

“I’m serious.”

Noctis sits up. Prompto stares, frozen in place as he meets midnight blue eyes. There’s not a trace of a joke on Noctis’ face. Prompto would know. They’ve practiced poker faces with each other countless times and he’s studied Noctis’ face enough to know his expressions better than anyone. He’s not sure how to read this one. He’s not sure he’s brave enough to believe what he’s reading on Noctis’ face right now.

“Hey,” Noctis says. “You know you’re one of the most important people in my life, right?”

Prompto shakes his head.

“You are,” Noctis insists. He leans closer, and Prompto holds his breath reflexively. “You’re important to me. You’re not some replaceable mob figure, Prom. I mean that.”

Unable to hold Noctis’ gaze any longer, Prompto looks down the length of the pool. The water shifts and glows orange from the lone lamplight. There’s a certain hauntedness and liminal quality to the place at night. Prompto digs his fingernails into the concrete. It hurts a bit. 

That means this is real, right?

“I just,” he says slowly, honestly, “don’t really know what makes you think I’m so special.”

Noctis doesn’t reply right away. Hesitant fingers touch Prompto’s hand, and he turns to find Noctis’ hand bumping against his own. He lets Noctis lift his left hand, watches as their fingers lock together like it’s easy, like they’ve done this so many times before and will continue to do so many times more.

“I don’t know,” Noctis says. “I just know that you are. And that I’m the luckiest idiot in the world to have met you.”

Prompto is blushing in earnest now. They both know it. He squeezes Noctis’ hand. “Dude, stop, you’re gonna make me cry.”

Noctis has his mouth open to answer, but right then there are flashlights beaming towards them from the school building. They stare at each other, eyes wide.

“Run,” Noctis says, and Prompto is already lunging for their shoes.

By the time the flashlights and the calls of “Who’s there?” reach the pool, they are long gone, racing through the trees to the bottom of the hill where the campus ends and the residences begin. They lean against the side of a brick wall as they catch their breaths.

Prompto straightens, sucking in a deep breath. He catches Noctis’ eyes, and then bursts out laughing. Noctis doubles over again, eyes squeezed shut and laughing just as hard. It’s a glorious sound. Prompto revels in it.

“Oh, no,” Noctis says suddenly. He peers up at Prompto with a frown. “We left our snacks.”

Prompto turns to look back the way they came. He glances at Noctis. “Think we should risk it?”

A wicked grin spreads across Noctis’ face. Prompto is already smiling in response.

“The night’s still young,” drawls Noctis.

“Race you there!”

“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> yell promptis at me @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter!!


End file.
